Kamen Rider Cronus vs. Dio Brando
Kamen Rider Cronus vs. Dio Brando is a What-If Death Battle featuring Kamen Rider Cronus (Masamune Dan) from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid and Dio Brando from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. Description Kamen Rider vs. JoJo! These two villains who can manipulate time itself are fated to face one another. Which of these time manipulators will reign supreme? Interlude Wiz: Time. The one thing we all know is important. Without it, we don't even know whether we arrived early or too late. Boomstick: Ugh, I hate being late to work. But what if you have the ability to manipulate time itself? I sure would love that kind of power. Wiz: And these two combatants have fully mastered the art of time manipulation and alteration. Boomstick: Masamune Dan, also known as Kamen Rider Cronus, the True Last Boss of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. Wiz: And Dio Brando, the bloodsucking vampire lord and sworn enemy of the Joestars. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Kamen Rider Cronus Wiz: The company called Genm Corporation has made a lot of games in their spare time. Boomstick: They even made this one burger game! Wiz: However, there was one game that would soon spread the entire world like a wildfire. And it was called...Kamen Rider Chronicle! Boomstick: This game is a survival-styled game where everyone can become a Kamen Rider. Now, this is something I would like to play! Wiz: Their goal is to fight and defeat all of the Bugsters and claim all the Gashatrophies. Once they have the requirements, they will be granted the powers of Kamen Rider Cronus, a mysterious Rider who's the main character of the game. Boomstick: Oh, man! I'm so gonna try this game now! Where can I get this game? Wiz: I don't think you'll find something like that in this world. Boomstick: Aww, but I wanted to play it! Wiz: Unfortunately, someone already gained the powers of Kamen Rider Cronus. And it was none other than the first CEO of Genm Corp. and the father of the current CEO, Masamune Dan! Masamune: It's time for Judgment! Boomstick: As Kamen Rider Cronus, he gains superhuman strength and speed like any other Riders. Wiz: His transformation device, the Buggle Driver II, can also be used as a weapon. It has two weapon modes: Chainsaw Mode and Gun Mode, allowing him to fight in either close range or long range. Boomstick: A chainsaw gun?! Now, that I like so much! Wiz: Not only that, the Buggle Driver II also grants him the ability to do this... We then see Cronus pressing both the A and B Buttons at the same time. Buggle Driver II: PAUSE! Time has stopped completely, causing everything around him to get frozen. Boomstick: Whoa, it's a weapon and a time stopper?! Wiz: That's right. Cronus has the ability to manipulate time to his bidding. While time is stopped, he's completely free to use the Buggle Driver II as a weapon and with it, he can literally beat anyone, even those who are stronger than him. Boomstick: Plus, the time stop goes on forever until he pressed the two buttons again, in which case, time will run back to normal. We see Cronus pressing the same buttons again. Buggle Driver II: RESTART! Wiz: He has also has the ability to manipulate weather, as when he used the Pause function for the first time, the weather suddenly changed from day to night and vice versa. Boomstick: Damn! That's one cool-looking abilities he had! Wiz: There's also one hidden ability about the Pause ability. If Cronus managed to kill someone while in a time freeze, then that victim is completely gone forever! Boomstick: What this mean is that any attempts of resurrecting that victim will not work. Yeah, as they always say: You only live once. And once it's gone, then there's no way you're coming back. Wiz: And when the odds are stacked against him, he can use the Reset ability, which allows him to reset the entire events to it's earlier point. We see Masamune, who is surrounded with a green and orange aura around him, raises his Buggle Driver II and pressed the B Button. Buggle Driver II: RESET! Boomstick: God damnit! I should have saved before facing this guy! Now I have to do the entire thing all over again! Wiz: That's right, Boomstick. And if that wasn't enough, he can merge with the Gamedeus virus to form Gamedeus Cronus. With it, his stats and abilities are slightly enhanced and has gained the ability to do a short-ranged teleportation. Boomstick: He also wields a sword called the Crimson Exploding Dragon Sword. This sword is powerful enough to detransformed both Brave and Snipe with a single slash and even wounding Ex-Aid in his Hyper Muteki form. Wiz: He's strong enough to fight the CR Kamen Riders at once, even capable of defeating them on his own all without using the Pause ability. Boomstick: He also has defeated Kamen Rider Para-DX and even Graphite, who possess the Gamedeus virus. He also successfully defeated Lovrica while in a time freeze. Wiz: And while on his Gamedeus Cronus form, he's powerful enough to match Ex-Aid in his Hyper Muteki form, which is said to surpass anything. He even defeated the second Cronus without much effort. Boomstick: But despite having the coolest ability, it comes with a cost. Wiz: Right. And one of those cost is the Gamedeus virus itself. This virus allows any Bugster to nullify his time manipulation abilities, allowing them to fight him without those abilities. Boomstick: And another one is the Hyper Muteki. If any Rider has this equipped, then they'll be granted the ability to move through frozen time. Wiz: Though Ex-Aid is the only one to use this Gashat to it's full potential while others could only last 10 seconds before it wears off. Boomstick: Still, Kamen Rider Cronus isn't something you should underestimate so easily. He will do everything to make this world his to rule! Cronus: I administer Kamen Rider Chronicle from now on...and will be the judge of your fates. I set the rules of this world. I'm the Ruler of this World! Dio Brando Pre-Fight DEATH BATTLE! Results Who would win? Kamen Rider Cronus Dio Brando Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Toei vs Shonen Jump' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles